


i've been awake for deliverance

by beautiful1malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful1malec/pseuds/beautiful1malec
Summary: Soon enough, the slowness was no longer satisfying, the brushing of lips more forceful, more demanding, bodies pressed together with no space left between. Desire made obvious when Magnus rolled them again, Alec now on his back, unsuccessfully biting back a grin with kiss swollen lips. The sheets were askew, kicked away with their movement, only a thin blanket covering what little modesty either had. Not that either minded, already so comfortable with each other it was impossible to be embarrassed. “We have a whole weekend to ourselves,” Alec reminded him, fingers carding through his hair. “How should we spend it?”OrAlec and Magnus enjoy a morning together.





	i've been awake for deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for fluffy smut, so this is what happens when I get to write it. Might seem more focused on Magnus's viewpoint but that was totally unintentional, and maybe a little bit of needy Alec if you look closely enough, but I'm not hating it?

Stirring at the soft sunlight filtering through half-shut blinds, Magnus’s eyes flickered open, fighting back the groan that threatened to spill from his lips. Bundled in heavy blankets, laziness settled over him, leaving him with no desire to close them, even going as far as to leave his glamour down, feeling no need for his magic. It was still early, absurdly so, and Magnus had no plans to be up at least a few more hours, especially considering he had no clients for the day. After having worked too many long nights, unable to spend the time he wanted with his dear Alexander, he gave himself the weekend off, all calls sent to voicemail to be dealt with on Monday. Being High Warlock was important, but nothing was more important than Alexander.

Speaking of...

His young Nephilim was in his arms, tucked into the sheets, all warmth while pressed to his bare chest. His lover was a flurry of bed head, dark hair a mess as it fanned out against the pillow beneath him, awash with sunlight highlighting his features, eyes closed but fluttering beneath his lids, soft puffs of air escaping his slightly parted lips and brushing over Magnus's skin. With an arm loosely draped over Magnus's side, curled up in his embrace, it was a sight that would never fail to leave Magnus speechless. Absolutely peaceful, he looked every inch the angel he was, making Magnus thank every power he could think of for blessing him with the beauty that was Alexander Lightwood.

It was rare for him to still be here, usually having to be up even earlier than this, duties at the Institute overtaking his daily routine. But today, similar to Magnus, Alec was on a weekend leave, although his was encouraged by both him and Isabelle, insisting they would be fine and he'd only be called upon if absolutely necessary. It was clear she was looking out for him, the elder Lightwood working himself the point of exhaustion, ignoring himself until he was pushed into remembering. Magnus would have to thank Isabelle for her persistence, although that was for another time. Not when he had his gorgeous Shadowhunter to look out for. Unable to help himself, his arms tightened around Alec, pulling him closer.

Jostled by the sudden movement, Alec's eyes slowly opened, blinking away any traces of sleep. Fingers running lazily over Magnus’s shoulder blade, a soft "good morning" escaped him, shifting to laughter as Magnus repositioned him, gently rolling him onto his side for a moment before pulling him back, now nuzzling into Alec's shoulder, dropping kisses to his collarbone and towards his neck.

"Good morning," Magnus echoed, voice muffled from his position but unwilling to let up, delighted with the sighs and giggles coming from his love. 

"Comfortable?" Alec teased, head now resting on Magnus's shoulder, pressing his forehead into the crook of Magnus's neck.

"Always when I'm with you." Pleased with the laugh he received in response, he nudged at Alec's neck, doing so until Alec pulled his head up. Meeting each other's eyes, soft hazel mixing with bright gold, both were quiet for a moment until each leaned in, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. In no hurry, they laid there, lips grazing as hands ran over each other, relishing the feel of bare skin, taking advantage of the close proximity. Fingers threading in Magnus’s hair, Alec pulled himself closer, Magnus’s hands molding to the curves of Alec’s hips.

Soon enough, the slowness was no longer satisfying, the brushing of lips more forceful, more demanding, bodies pressed together with no space left between. Desire made obvious when Magnus rolled them again, Alec now on his back, unsuccessfully biting back a grin with kiss swollen lips. The sheets were askew, kicked away with their movement, only a thin blanket covering what little modesty either had. Not that either minded, already so comfortable with each other it was impossible to be embarrassed. “We have a whole weekend to ourselves,” Alec reminded him, fingers carding through his hair. “How should we spend it?”

“I can think of a way to start.” Trailing his fingers across Alec’s chest, he couldn’t help but laugh at Alec’s eye roll, but smirked when he was met with no protest. “I’m not hearing you complain.”

“When you’re right, you’re right. Now shut up and kiss me.” When Magnus laughed more, Alec took advantage of his distraction and leaned forward to claim his lips again. He was beautiful when he laughed, even more than he already was. With Magnus laid out above him, tousled hair and no makeup, Alec couldn’t resist. He was stunning, and he was _his._

All teasing thrown aside, they sunk into it, Magnus’s hands sliding up and making more of a mess of Alec’s bedhead, fingers lacing through the soft strands, Alec arching up into him. It had been too long, mornings spent by giving each other quick goodbyes or spent apart, work keeping them too busy to spend the nights together. Now that they were together, they weren’t about to waste a second.

Their legs slotting together, Alec’s hips canting up against his thigh while Magnus bit at his bottom lip, gently tugging it between his teeth. Alec let out a soft whine at that, leaving Magnus chuckling as he pulled back to look at him. Alec pouted up at him, leaving Magnus biting his own lip in return.

When Alec rocked up against him, letting him feel how much he  _ached_ , Magnus groaned at the contact, tilting Alec’s head up and bringing him in for a kiss, moaning into his mouth. Alec’s hands immediately went to his waist, tugging at him as his legs fell open, letting Magnus settle in between them. “Magnus,” he gasped as their hips slid together, the bare skin and friction _too much_ but _not enough_ , leaving him unsure whether he was asking to stop or for more.

Any other time, Magnus would have teased him more, wanting to see what he could pull out of him, but he was already so worked up that he didn’t want to make either of them wait any longer. Not after they spent too much time apart. Leaning over and reaching into the drawer of their bedside table, he pulled out the bottle of lube and a condom. Coated his fingers and setting the bottle back on the nightstand, his fingers coming down, grazing against Alec’s thigh and trailing upward, circling around his rim before working one inside him. Alec let his hips rock up, eagerly to receive as he grew accustomed to the stretch, Magnus sliding another finger in, moving and twisting them in just the right way so it hit that special spot. Alec moaned loudly, head thrown back as his hips pushed forward, desperate for his touch.

Withdrawing his fingers, Magnus opened up the condom, slipping it on himself and taking more of the lube. He coated himself liberally before coming close to Alec again, Alec’s legs wrapping around his waist as Magnus started pushing his way forward. He took it slow, letting Alec adjust, trailing kisses along his shoulder and neck, hovering over his deflect rune, sighing as he settled himself inside Alec.

Alec hummed pleasurably, his fingers running through Magnus’s hair before his arms wrapped themselves around his upper body, urging him to move. Magnus let his hips rock, starting slow although that didn't last long. Not with the way Alec was moving beneath him, the sounds he was making, his hands clutching at back so hard he was sure there would be marks. Magnus captured his lips in another kiss, creating a faster pace while Alec eagerly responded to. The two moved with each other, Alec rocking up into each thrust Magnus made. Neither figured they would last long, both so worked up and caught up in each other-the steady push and pull of their hips, their sharp breaths, the bursts of pleasure that came after every movement- that it wasn't a surprise when their orgasms hit, Alec first with Magnus following only moments behind.

Both laid there, chests heaving until Magnus made the first move, pulling away so he could dispose of the used condom. When he turned back to bed, he wasn't surprised to find Alec sprawled across the mattress, head throw back against the pillow as he tried catching his breath. He chuckled softly, carefully maneuvering Alec so he could lay beside him. Alec immediately curled up against him, an arm lazily wrapping around his waist while he nuzzled his head into the crook of Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus could only smile, tugging up one of their thinner sheets to cover themselves, knowing they would be appreciative of it later. Alec murmured something into his shoulder, leaving Magnus to pull his head back to look at him.

"What?" he asked with a chuckle, using his free hand to push some of Alec’s hair out of his face when he looked up at him.

"I said I love you," Alec said with a laugh, leaving Magnus laughing as he dropped a kiss on Alec’s forehead.

"I love you too Alexander," Magnus said, wrapping his arms around him to hold him close. "I love you too.”

Pleased, Alec laid with his head back against his shoulder, letting his eyes close. “Wake me up later,” he murmured, leaving Magnus chuckling as he settled in beside him.

“We have all weekend Alexander. We have all weekend.”


End file.
